Jammin' Love
by The Rising Angel
Summary: "I couldn't stand living in Sinnoh region any longer and took off, leaving them without a trace, not even a note."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, if I did I would be rich and be going by the name of Satoshi Taijiri. Neither do I own the song that goes to Orianthi.

_Jammin' Love_

**Chapter one:** Bad News

Blood pulsed through my fingers as I struck each note on my baby, my head moving along to the beat of the sound screaming out of the small practice amp. I mouthed the words of the song to the sound; I don't want to cause too much ruckus for my neighbours. Piss them off then expect to have a grumpy time of screeching from the old couple piercing in your ear. Finishing my solo I placed my baby down on my red sheets of my rigged bed and left my bedroom empty of sound, something I don't like doing.

I treaded down the stairs of the silent apartment and into the almost pure white kitchen to make myself some food for dinner at school. My new school. It's not something I wanted to do, move that is, but after my parents unfortunate happening, I couldn't stand living in Sinnoh region any longer and took off, leaving them without a trace, not even a note.

After leaving, I finally got more practice and ended up playing my guitar (my baby, as I call it) more and more, finally having the freedom to do so. My parents didn't like my guitar playing, but I carried on practicing anyways defying them and getting scolded in the process. Nobody out of my friends at my old school ever really knew I played the guitar, they knew I had fantasized about it though.

Grabbing my black backpack covered in Pokemon pins decorating it off my staircase banister I slipped it off with my baby already on my back in its bag covered in and left the house locking the door for safety. I left for school down the small paths of the streets, gaining some glances at my baby but I didn't react used to the stares by now from my last town after sneaking to my friend's house Brendan, with it. Down the streets I looked through the windows of shops all being set up to open for later in the morning, only a few being open like small sweet shops all open for a stray passersby to pop in for a small treat. Most of the people in the windows of the shops gave me a genuine smile which I replied back with, but I knew deep down they were doing it to disguise their tiredness from being up so early. I didn't feel that same tiredness as school seems to prepare you for waking up early from a young age which you eventually develop to getting used to.

I arrived at school which is an half an hour walk from my apartment; I still have to earn enough money for a vehicle. The school is pretty big I have to say and currently pretty cluttered with teens all chatting away to their friends, family, boyfriend or girlfriend, whichever way the sound of voice boxes in people's throat filling the area. Some of them gave me a confused look then looked away not interested, some ignored the girl with a huge guitar strapped to her back while some kept glancing at me while I strode forward to the reception.

Entering the building I expected it to be filled with chairs, which it was all a shade of crimson red while the walls a pale colour, in front a small room filled with computers, chairs and cluttered papers everywhere in the room, including the floor. I went up the windows of the small room and pulled it aside poking my head in to see if anyone was available for service, I saw nobody that is until I looked onto the floor where a brown haired woman laid punching the floor in anger; I couldn't help but feel sorry for the floor.

"Stupid job, stupid, stupid, stupid!" was all I heard from the floor in a muffled voice, I couldn't help but think that was something that Brendan would do when he got annoyed with his laptop.

"I didn't know the floor complained about being walked on." I commented with a small chuckle as the brown haired secretary gave me a confused look and then glared at me with wide hazel eyes for my comment obviously angered about a student irritating her in a time of embarrassment; I know I would do the same. I heard a sound of annoyance as the brunette stood up and dusted off her turquoise uniform then sat herself down on her swivelling seat.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself young lady!" she snarled at me venom of hate dripping in her voice, well I have a reputation to keep, never has a secretary like me before. "Now, what do you want? If you don't want anything, get _out_." Well, I seem to have done well in making the secretary dislike me with one speech to her.

"I need my timetable, I'm new." I stated it as if it was a fact she should have known already with a huge smirk on my face, the secretary not looking happy span around to the computer and started to shuffle around with the computer making the screen flash into different windows. She ended up clicking on a text box with her fingers in position to type expecting me to tell her my name without her asking I just gave her silence which she glared at me for.

"Name," there was no question to it; it was a command with a lot aggravation behind it but it didn't faze me at the slightest, I just smirked.

"Hayley Stewart," I replied coolly which made her automatically slam her fingers on the keys and begin to type my name to search for me in the school's data banks for my (most likely messed up) timetable. With a few sounds of mouse clicks and the printer doing its job of printing my table out I ended up with a sheet of paper flung into my face with an easily tempered secretary fuming, grasping the piece of paper I gave one last glance at the woman behind the counter and left the room into the crowded school corridors.

There was nobody that I recognized outside of course, so I wandered around the school looking for the music room, the place I probably am going to be in the most throughout this term and that was my tutor's room so I may as well get used to the room before everybody fills it. It took me about ten minutes to find the room, an extremely large room, almost as large as a normal schools assembly room but filled with brown tables and chairs and instruments instead. In there was nobody as I expected, which did not bother me one ounce.

With a small smile I opened up my guitar bag and pulled out my shiny red baby and attached it to a loose amp on the stage then positioned the microphone to my height ready to get myself into rock 'n' roll stage. It couldn't hurt anybody if I had a small play. Flipping the switch on the wall the amp became alive as I did. Picking up my baby and slipping the strap around me I began to strum singing along with it.

"Gimme the bad news. Yea, tell it to me straight, I can take it." I started off slowly letting the music take full control over my body, the feeling of bliss hitting me. "I'll start the countdown; I've got about a minute left for you. Yea someday, I'm gonna laugh it off until I cry. Yea someway, I'm gonna to get on with my life."

The music started to pick up as the chorus started made its entrance. "So, gimme the bad news, baby! Now don't make me wait, I wanna know that I'm your biggest mistake! Gimme the bad news baby, now don't turn away! I know the truth no matter what you say. Gimme the bad news, the bad news today!" I pulled into a small solo then carried on into a small rift.

"So tell me how it feels when you fake it. You nearly ought to hang around, and even if there's nothing left to do. Yea, go on. Let me see you act like the king of truth. Yea, be strong. I'm gonna leave it up to you!" I repeated the chorus once again dancing around with my baby, glancing at the door of the music room to see a figure stood there but ignoring them. With a small gap of strumming my guitar into a fast paced rhythm of a solo.

"Tell it to me loud, that you can take it. Yea, scream it out loud. We're going down- down. I wanna stay and shout, now gimme something to do. Gimme the bad news, baby." With a small break without singing or playing, I suddenly broke into the chorus repeating it once more. "Gimme the bad news! So gimme the bad news! Yea, tell it to me straight. Gimme the bad news..." Then I finished off with a large solo just to show off my guitar skills. After I had finally finished the clapping of hands filled the room instead of my music vibrating the room.

I snapped my head to the source of the clapping and there a boy, about the same age as me brown hair in jeans and an oversized shirt by the looks of it and pair of sneakers slipped onto his feet. I blushed in embarrassment; he just heard all of that. I began to pack everything away ignoring the other student who slipped himself into the back seat watching my every move.

"You're good." He commented slowly as I finally finished putting everything back into the position it had started with. I opened my mouth to speak when he interrupted with: "but, I'm better."

"I _was_going to say thank you, but I think you deserve a fuck off now, bastard." I gestured at him which made him chuckle, what the hell? I don't even know the guy and he introduces himself as a cocky, arrogant jerk put on a mission to annoy the hell out of me.

"Now, now, mind the language. That's not lady-like." I snorted at him and gave him a look saying 'do I look like I care?' and took a seat far, _far_ away from him. The room was filled with silence yet I could hear his smirk getting wider and wider. I laid my head down on the table and covered it with my hands.

This is going to be a long term.


End file.
